Some years ago, Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc. (Kulite) had received patents on the method of construction of high temperature silicon on oxide leadless pressure transducers. In our previous art, the method for making the silicon-on-insulator sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,671 entitled “Fusion Bonding Technique for Use in Fabricating Semiconductor Devices” issued on Feb. 15, 1994 to A. D. Kurtz et al. and assigned to Kulite the assignee herein, and the method for making the leadless high temperature transducer structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,771 entitled “Sensor for Use in High Vibrational Application and methods for Fabricating Same” issued on Sep. 21, 1999 to A. D. Kurtz et al. and assigned to Kulite. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,989 entitled “Ultra Thin Surface Mount Wafer Sensor Structures and Methods for Fabricating the Same” issued on Apr. 3, 2001 to A. D Kurtz et al. and assigned to the assignee herein. The devices resulting from the methods described in the aforementioned patents permitted the fabrication of structures which were suitable for use up to slightly over 600° C. However, it was found that at approximately 620° C., or greater, there was a catastrophic failure in the electrical contacts to the piezoresistive sensor network. Upon examination by the inventors herein, it was found that the use of the glass metal frit as so described in previous work, reacted with the metalized ohmic contacts and, in fact, dissolved them. In these devices the metalized contact was formed by a layer of platinum silicide, titanium and platinum with the platinum silicide being the layer immediately adjacent to the P+ silicon. It was also found, however, that if a platinum wire was directly bonded to the high temperature contact that no dissolution of the contact occurred when at temperatures as high as 700° C. Upon further observation, it was conjectured by the inventors that certain of the materials in the glass frit in and of themselves, were destroying the metal contact film layer and it was presumed that the presence of lead in the frit was the cause. In fact, the composition of the frit in the aforementioned patents was typically about 60-80% lead, about 5-20% boron, about 5-20% silicon, with about 10-20% of either aluminum or zinc added. Originally, the reason for using a lead containing frit was to lower the melting point of the frit, thus enabling the use of a more simple process to establish electrical continuity between the metal contact layer and the pins on the header. However, it was discovered that at temperatures greater than 620° C. lead could interact with platinum forming a liquidous, thereby dissolving the platinum and destroying the contact. That meant that for high temperature operation, one would require a lead-free glass frit. Such glass frits are commercially available from many sources and their compositions are approximately 50% zinc, without any lead and with a mixture of boron and silicon present. Other commercially available glass frits contain strontium instead of zinc. However, one reason such lead free glass frits were deemed unsuitable for these operations was because the original glass frit melting and softening points were considerably higher than the lead containing glass frits. When using such a lead-free frit, the contact glass (as described in the aforementioned patents), namely borosilicate glass, would not withstand the new firing temperatures required for the firing of the lead-free frits. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the recognition of the problem and implementation of the solution to utilize lead-free glass frits and glass to bond and otherwise utilize such lead-free glasses in the formation of improved high temperature transducer devices.